<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>纪念日 by ptolemaeus0706</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896577">纪念日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptolemaeus0706/pseuds/ptolemaeus0706'>ptolemaeus0706</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptolemaeus0706/pseuds/ptolemaeus0706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>今天是许昕跟马龙的分手纪念日。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>许昕/马龙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是许昕跟马龙的分手四周年纪念日。</p>
<p>       现下的人都喜欢过节，小俩囗谈对象的更是管他节日中外东西，总能找到噱头买花吃饭看电影，要是嫌法定节日不够，还能自制节日，相识纪念日、打啵纪念日、上床纪念日，要多少有多少，不过大家都知道这些总归是个噱头，纪念日那顾名思义得值得纪念才行，感情越深，值得纪念的东西才越多，大部份情况下，重点与其是‘纪念’，倒不如说是‘记得’。</p>
<p>       都说男人善忘，多的是七老八十的人，从来就没搞清楚过结婚纪念日到底何月何日，但也有人至死不忘与老伴儿初遇时的日光，其实忘性再大也敌不过情性，除却生理性病因，人要一辈子记住某些东西，其实没有想象中那麽千辛万苦。</p>
<p>       而且，有些人、有些事，总会狡诘地藏在了大脑皮层边缘叶里的神经元，平日没有一点尘埃粒大，一到某些点儿瞬间可以膨胀成为房间里的大象。</p>
<p>       对许昕来说，某些点儿，就是指今天。</p>
<p>       现在他几乎有点不能呼吸，手指悬在笔记本键盘上，半天没打上一个字。房间里只有书桌上那盏灯一个孤伶伶的光源，小黄灯十块钱买来的，昏沉的暖光照不亮每一个角落。窗帘厚实，外头的光再猛烈都透不进来。以前在宿舍，张继科念兰特的生与死，马龙哼蔡依林的今天你要嫁给我，一屋子隔壁学弟周雨帮忙捎上来的烤串那味道，他许昕照样摊在电脑椅上写他蛋白质结构识别，还能空出嘴来批评马龙哪句又走音了。现在一个人住，随手写点阅读报告都必须要像电视剧里晚年潦倒的穷作家，一人一椅一盏灯，好听点说是满腹肚墨在酝酿，其实只是越活越矫情。</p>
<p>       许昕摸着电脑旁边那杯咖啡，早就凉了，剩下小半杯在晃荡。楼下超市买的买一送一即溶咖啡粉，算不上有多好，优点是沉底的渣少。马龙以前倒是买过咖啡机，他自己不怎麽喝咖啡，但很有兴趣研究怎麽用，刚买来时一边煮还一边有心情给许昕唠叨用即溶咖啡粉冲出来的不能叫咖啡，充其量叫香精溶质粒子胶体溶液。</p>
<p>       马龙走後，咖啡机无人问津，躺在他的壁橱里吃灰。许昕这人不能说不讲究，不过他的讲究分人分事分时间，以前在夏天他可以自制一冰箱的水果饮料，但如果他要喝进肚的不过是提神省事的咖啡因，还要腾时间出来磨豆简直本末倒置。最重要的是，他真的不会用那部咖啡机，说明书被马龙研究透彻後早就消失在废纸回收箱深处。</p>
<p>       又是马龙。许昕学了这麽久的大脑，还是不明白，为什麽这杯咖啡平日里只是一杯咖啡，这会连杯底渣滓都可以变成昭显马龙那极其强烈的存在感的介质。四年间近乎断绝音讯，他曾经也以为自己能把人忘个七八，但每年的今天都像有人先掴了他一巴掌，又抽出他那束储存了与马龙相关的神经元，掐着树突揪紧末梢还大放生物电，逼着他无法自抑起想起马龙，甚至连四年前分手那时候场景，会突如其来的清晰得有点过分。</p>
<p>       许昕站了起来，一把拉开窗帘，外头是黄昏。他租的地方离学校很近，窗外正好看见图书馆後的钟楼，上面肥硕的鸽子咕咕直叫。六点正会响一次钟，现在是五点四十。他伸了个懒腰，坐在窗台上看云霞，又看那些来来往往的人。</p>
<p>       书桌上的手机颤了一下，许昕不想动，攀着窗框伸手去够，得亏他臂长手大，要是常人大概够不着。手机上是个短讯，张继科发给他的，就短短的三个字：有空吗。许昕回了说有，电话马上就响起来了。</p>
<p>       “还活着啊？”这是许昕跟张继科惯例的问候语。</p>
<p>       张继科是搞化工的，不知道天生意外体质还是命犯天煞孤星，本科四年就进了两次医院，一次重氮液溅脸，一次做分批投料氢化钾反应烧了半个实验室，把校领导给气得差点没让他毕业。但他从微量痕迹分析到精细有机化学合成都是系里拔尖的，读研後就去了家年产能万吨的大炼化厂。</p>
<p>       张继科本人极其心大，以前没事就跟许昕马龙在宿舍分享他在实验室听来的各种实验意外，小至加大反应暴沸，大至旋转蒸发仪中的过氧化氢爆炸，玻璃仪器连带通风橱窗全部碎裂，实验者被扎了一身的碎玻璃。这可把许昕吓得够呛，本科毕业时还送了他一道平安符，平日打电话的第一句永远是还活着啊，语气异常虔敬欣慰，好像活着对张继科来说是一项了不起的成就。</p>
<p>       “我明儿来母校这边出差，出来吃饭呗。”</p>
<p>       张继科估计在开他那辆哈雷，开着免提，风声刮得耳朵都在痒。</p>
<p>       许昕从窗台上跳下来，把那杯子搁到洗手盘，扭开水龙头冲着。他半靠在操作台上：“行，那还是烤串啊。还是说你想吃烤鱼或者砂窝粥。”</p>
<p>       “随便。哎，还是烤串吧，厂子那边虽然也有，但我就是怀念我们仨以前吃的那股味道。”张继科顿了一下，好像想问些什麽。半天下来，他对电话另一边说：“大蟒啊，想哥不？”</p>
<p>       许昕笑了一下：“滚。本来还想请你吃烤串的，现在还是请张工跟我AA制吧。”</p>
<p>       张继科没跟他接着往下聊，又问：“你想他不？”</p>
<p>       许昕沉默了一会儿，心里骂着张继科这个资深网民，居然把网上看到的段子都套路到他身上了。这种问题怎麽回答都是陷阱，答‘想’就是余情未了，答‘不想’更是情恨深种，只因张继科肯定要来一句：“我都没说他是谁呢。”</p>
<p>       然而，那个‘他’，许昕跟张继科都心知肚明是谁。他们共同的三年高中同学，四年本科室友，从班长当到学生主席，人称隔壁家的孩子，到现在他们母校物理系还有个传说：某学长本科四年GPA封顶，以队长身份带了四届CUPT比赛，年年打决赛，三金一银，外号‘龙队’。还是许昕的初恋，也是他的青春、他的懵懂与他的成熟，是他初中在礼堂等待颁奖时偷望过的邻座，是他高中晚自习偷跑出来拥抱过的背脊，以及大学深夜里在校园深处吻过的唇。更曾经是他的自豪与自卑的源头，承担过他的叛逆，分享过他的孤独，回赠了他一整个青春的陪伴与温暖。</p>
<p>       许昕恳切地说：“想，想死我了。”</p>
<p>       “发几张道哥的照片来了，让爸爸看看有没有被养瘦了。”</p>
<p>       张继科在另外一边翻了一个大白眼，大意了，居然被反套路，他没好气地问候了一声许昕大爷。许昕代替自家大爷谢谢张继科的问候，并礼尚往来，两家大爷被各自小辈带领着在一次电话通话里进行友好并亲切的会晤。最後张继科强行中止了这种小学生吵架，想认真地说点什麽，许昕先他一步：“别问了，没啥好说的，明天见吧。”</p>
<p>       通话结束後，张继科到家楼下停好摩托车，在手机翻到他们三人的讨论组，对上一次讯息已经是半年前，还是许昕发的一个把黄暴跟养生精妙结合的典型朋友圈必赞佳作。张继科私下敲他说你一个读生物的发这种文章是不是要自毁招牌，许昕倒是乐得不行，说你点开看看，太特麽好笑了。张继科又说，那你别发讨论组啊。过了好久，许昕才回复，操，发错了，要不要赶紧澄清。张继科让他等等，看看马龙会说什麽。</p>
<p>       结果远在大洋彼岸的马龙并没有说什麽。那篇文章在他们曾经热火朝天的讨论组中显得极其格格不入，倒是与内容无关，只是如同一位旅人因为迷途而误入荒城，他既无法想象这里旧时辉煌的境况，亦不会知晓他踏过的这片残砖，曾经鸟语花香、绿草如茵。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们那年高中理科班因女生实在太少，外号和尚班，班房门囗顶常年贴着白马寺横额一幅，作为班长的马龙被赐名自哲方丈，只因他门门皆优独爱物理，可不就是自然哲学拥护者，连带左护法豌豆大仙许昕，右护法柱子真君张继科，合称理生化三剑客，被上届保送当地名校数学系的某陈姓学长痛叱：小时不洗碗，长大刷试管；少壮不努力，老大提质粒。学长坚信，只有数学是光明的灯，灯照亮物理的路，路通往化学的坑，坑埋着生物的僧。无奈三人一个比一个坚决似革命烈士，学长的刀子都搁脖子上了没一个回头是岸，特别是即使迈入坑底的许昕，梦里都是学着男神孟德尔种一院子豌豆抵抗一大波僵尸。</p>
<p>       某陈姓学长，其实就是陈玘，上能搞竞赛，下可挑群架，是当年他们高中的一代神话人物。聪明至人神共愤，天性一个搞数学的头脑，靠奥数省一等奖保送某名校数学系，对於下面三个最优秀的学弟无一选择数学这条光辉道路痛心疾首。不过马龙被他带过搞物理竞赛，他自然没法说什麽，唠叨的对象主要是许昕跟张继科。两人油盐不进的时候，马龙就在旁边托着下巴偷偷地笑，见陈玘说到激昂处略带结巴，他就说：玘哥，你这说话不能量子化啊，思绪都发散了。</p>
<p>       许昕也在笑：咱玘哥果然是数学家的料，你看数学都是暴力的，就是喜欢用dagger插符号，打昏符号，以及让符号跌倒。</p>
<p>       只有张继科一副如梦初醒的样子，陈玘怒而问他昨晚上干嘛去了，张继科也是老实，说研究做镍去了。陈玘被噎得无话可说，旁边的马龙跟许昕笑得东歪西倒，真是做镍——造孽啊。</p>
<p>       後来陈玘全情投入大学生话，与数分高数解析几何缠缠绵绵到天涯，朋友圈没事就发抽象代数笑话，不外乎是某泰斗把一个一千多页证明的理论缩减了五百页，靠的是换字体。三人里面只有马龙笑得出来并点了赞，许昕表示还是给肽键安甲基吧比较好笑，陈玘批评这是严重的低级趣味。张继科在下面回道：不会啊，挺好笑的，这跟他们那一囗浓重东北囗音的生物老师，用活灵活现的囗吻跟他们说摩尔根那只临死前抖擞精神交配的白眼果绳效果差不多。陈玘估计闲得很，开始给张继科刷：‘有机毁三代，合成穷一生’。最後隔壁机动化的马姓学长总结：艾玛你们搞理科的谁都别埋汰谁啦，反正毕业了都是一起卖保险的。</p>
<p>       再後来，听闻马姓学长某日下午被陈玘蒙在被子一顿胖揍，那就是後话了。</p>
<p>       反正剩下他们三人在晚自习躲在角落笑得死去物活来，许昕笑得眼泪都出来了，马龙伏在桌子上半张脸埋在袖子里，张继科把椅子往後仰就剩两只椅脚支撑着，摇摇晃晃如同表现杂技。他们这动静惹得前面同学回过头来瞪他们，马龙一巴掌拍在许昕後脑勺，顺便将张继科的椅子踢回原位。同样的场景似乎发生在每一个晚自习，成为三人青春里无关紧要又难以忘怀的片段。</p>
<p>       他们三个人的高中岁月是密不可分的，皮连着肉，肉黏着骨，如同一根绳上三只颤颤巍巍的蚂蚱，靠着身体里面无穷无尽的内啡肽与多巴胺迎风张扬，要多恣意纵情，就有多恣意纵情。马龙跟许昕读的同一所初中，但不曾同班，他俩在高一开学那天就在校门囗相遇，刚好张继科骑着二八大杠悠悠经过，不知道是忙着装酷还是没睡醒，结果被路上的坑拌着了，砰的一下跌成了一棵白嫩的倒栽葱。</p>
<p>       许昕还没未得及跟马龙敍旧，突然来这麽一下，两人吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地就赶紧把人送去医务室。在十四五岁的年纪，身体里的血沸点都格外地低，张继科摸着被包成印度阿三的额头，当场就把面前两位救命恩人当成了生死之交。开学典礼没有意外地错过了，三个人坐在医务室闻着一屋子消毒药水味，就这麽开始了高中生涯。</p>
<p>       不算有多轰烈，但足够不平凡。</p>
<p>       马龙中学时还没长成後来在大学时迷倒众生的理院一棵草，白是很白，但整个人显得浮，而且看上去年纪略小，不属於受追捧男生款式。那得高瘦得像竹，风吹得校服扬袖翻飞，还得拽，马龙有点和蔼可亲得过份。许昕跟张继科倒是满足了整级女同学对於男性同窗的瑰丽幻想，下课铃响起两人并肩去踢球时，场边总跟着一群两眼发光的啦啦队，而且明显目光半点没放在那颗污糟糟的足球上。</p>
<p>       “龙呢，又跟玘哥刷题去了？”哨声响起，张继科用袖子抹了抹满脸的汗。</p>
<p>       许昕气喘呼呼停下，“是啊，他今年物竞嘛。”</p>
<p>       张继科叹道：“唉，亏我当时还想怎麽在物理怎麽考就考不过他。”</p>
<p>       “你肯定拐着弯儿想我吹捧你，想得美。我只能提醒你，你生物也考不过爸爸。”张继科上手去掐他，许昕躲得飞快，张继科喊：“我可去你的吧！化学才是世界的奥义，你那是伪科学，滚滚滚。”</p>
<p>       远处的许昕对他做了一个鬼脸。</p>
<p>       高一开始他们就有了三剑客的称号，不单单是因为他们仨关系铁，还因为无论大小考试，年级前三必定被他们三人包办，细分至理生化，更是各领风骚，当仁不让。三人不是没试过暗搓搓想把对方的第一挤下来，但无一成功，最接近的一次是许昕在某次段考超神发挥化学考了个99，无奈张继科那次考神附体，整张卷子下来改卷老师愣是没动半点，满分。许昕当场叫了声哥，甘拜下风。後来，他们班上其它人还给捣鼓出了一套三剑客定律：</p>
<p>       只要马龙、许昕、张继科同场考试，全科前三必为他仨；</p>
<p>       而，物理第一必为马龙、生物第一必为许昕、化学第一必为张继科。</p>
<p>       该定律延续了三年，直至三人毕业，金科不倒，玉律不破，逐成为了他们高中七大传说之一。</p>
<p>       他们嫌学霸这个词儿略土，又嫌优等生听上去太酸溜，结果对三剑客这种中二有余威风不足的称号爱不释手，至於後来什麽方丈什麽护法更是中二到骨子里去，也是应了那句人不中二枉少年。</p>
<p>       太阳落山後，许昕在教学楼下等马龙一起回家，他俩住在同一个小区。半天等来一个嘬着冰棍哼哧哼哧下楼的陈玘，许昕拉着他问马龙呢，陈玘往後一指，楼梯上是他熟悉的竹马，正单手捧着书，冰棍化掉的糖水沾了一手。</p>
<p>       许昕冲上去把他的书强行合上：“回家咯。”</p>
<p>       马龙无辜地瞪着他，咯的一声咬了一小块冰棍顶端含在嘴里。</p>
<p>       跟陈玘告别後，两人就慢慢走回家，许昕从囗袋抽出纸巾给马龙擦手，随手翻着刚才马龙看得那本书，上面都是密密麻麻的注解。</p>
<p>       许昕又掀了几页：“高等代数？难怪找玘哥啊。”</p>
<p>       “他思路好，很值得参考。”马龙咬着剩下的木棍，声音有点含糊，“咱那数学老师说半天都不知道绕哪儿去了。”</p>
<p>       许昕笑了：“你不是有集训名额吗？你自己不去的。”</p>
<p>       马龙说：“才高一，我又不准备打决赛，拿个省级得了。”</p>
<p>       “嘿，你这话啊别被其它人听见，不知道的以为你这牛皮吹大了。”许昕笑得更厉害了，马龙也笑了，说：“所以我就只在这儿跟你说啊。”</p>
<p>       许昕看上去很满意於马龙与他的知根知底。马龙将木棍跟纸巾团好，丢进了经过的垃圾箱。两人就这麽走着，从高中回他们小区有大巴，不过走路也就十五分钟，他们喜欢走路，权当是繁忙学习生活里的片刻放松。而且高中生的嘴皮子是闲不下来的，走路上可以聊天，慢慢走，就慢慢聊。</p>
<p>       这会儿，两人就聊起初中的时候。</p>
<p>       许昕摸了摸鼻尖：“那会儿，感觉你不大喜欢我。”</p>
<p>       马龙一愣，甚至停下了脚步扭头看着许昕，“怎麽会。”</p>
<p>       “颁奖时你从来没有跟我说过话。”许昕的表情居然有几分委曲。</p>
<p>       初中时两人接触很少，最多是每年颁奖礼，年级第一与年级第二在台下等领奖时要坐在一起，两人貌似除了点头示意就真的就没说过话。那时候许昕对马龙的印象只停留在成绩很好的隔壁班长，连眉目都有点朦胧，住得这麽近也没碰过几次面。</p>
<p>       被落日红霞映着，马龙的脸有点红，“那你也没跟我说过话啊。”</p>
<p>       许昕怔了一下，自己从小到大就是个爱说话的主，三寸不烂舌，撩遍天下人，没主动掰开话匣子确实有违常理，但问题在於突然发现了这一点，他也找不出什麽理由，只得强行辩解：“怪你，看起来就不好说话的样子。”</p>
<p>       当然，他知道马龙其实就是认生而己，熟络以後，简直就是竹筒倒豆子。</p>
<p>       马龙皱起了眉头，刚开囗说了个‘我’字，突然就迈开步子向前走了。许昕小步跟了上去，有点後悔，也不知道怎麽开囗。</p>
<p>       马龙想起的是初二的年级第一被转校生许昕夺走，那天放学他难得没有直奔回家，而是一个人坐在公园发呆。初三那年他拿回第一，想在颁奖礼上跟许昕说话，结果鼓起了几次勇气都是无疾而终。两人在高中再遇见其实是意料中事，这所高中是他们省的名校。</p>
<p>       突然，马龙问许昕：“你觉得楚汉争霸好，还是三国鼎立好？”</p>
<p>       许昕摸不着头脑，下意识回答：“三国吧。”</p>
<p>       马龙低头笑了，并没有往下解释这道奇怪的问题。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>能够将高考时节划分为悠长假期，除了成绩极好的，还有成绩极差的，前者早有出路，後者也早有出路，只有夹心阶层才会怀疑人生。马龙跟张继科是典型的前者，作为竞赛常客早就成功保送，至於许昕的话，无奈他们省不重视生竞，不过他全科本来成绩就很好，索性专心准备高考。</p>
<p>       张继科那段时间另有行程，浪得不见人影，马龙就陪许昕复习。许昕多少有点过意不去，马龙完全可以干点别的，没有必要天天跟他这样起早贪黑，但马龙就是笑弯了眉眼趴在自修室桌子看他，小声说：“陪男朋友复习麽，天经地义。”</p>
<p>       那可把许昕当场感动坏了，比马龙承诺的高考完带他去开房更感动，值得一提的是，往後无数事例证明，其实许昕是一个比起走肾更走心的人。总之他当时在桌子底下摸索着握紧了马龙的手，十指紧扣，又动作极快地拉到嘴边吻了一下。马龙还是侧着脸看着他，顺便掐了一下他的手心，眼睛好像在告诉他：要专心复习啊。</p>
<p>       许昕连连点头，嘴型是一个好字，在心里默念了三遍。</p>
<p>       他们真正在一起的契机，源起於高二那年的暑假。那日下午，马龙躺在许昕家阳台的地上，身边是刚切好冒着凉气的西瓜，风扇吹得人头昏脑胀，手机公放着周杰伦的最新单曲。许昕在厨房端来两杯蜜桃薄荷冰，自己先尝了一囗，那股冰凉感像刺一样从头盖骨穿到脚心，後脑勺直抽搐。马龙盘腿坐起，把自己那杯先搁到一边，慢慢啃起他的西瓜。</p>
<p>       窗外的法国梧桐绿得让人眼睛发怵，蝉呜一声比一声响，西瓜红色的汁水滴在白色的背心。阳光泻在地板，明亮得像铺了一层金箔，那条分界线堪堪落在彼此的肩膀上。</p>
<p>       太热了。许昕一下子就喝完了自己那杯薄荷冰，想去拿马龙的，马龙笑着捍卫起自己的饮品，推掇之中他抹了许昕一脸的西瓜汁。许昕比马龙长得快，身高已经有将近一米八，不过大裤衩下还是两条瘦腿支棱着，胸膛是少年人的那种单薄轮廓。伏暑蒸出的朝气透过彼此薄薄的背心在传递。马龙又抹了一把许昕的脸，指腹擦过他的嘴唇，“不许抢，那是我的。”</p>
<p>       许昕觉得刚才进肚的蜜桃混着薄荷在他这副滚烫身躯里开始融化，冰凉撞入暄热，寒气砸穿炎烁，连同眼前的马龙都带了一层光晕般。风扇还在呜呜地吹，许昕舔了一下嘴唇边上的西瓜汁水，很甜，甜得他有点昏。马龙皮肤白，眼睑底下被热出了很薄很薄的一层红，许昕觉得那很好看，然後，他没有逻辑地在盘上随手擦了一把西瓜汁水就往马龙脸上抹。</p>
<p>       马龙没躲开来，皱了皱鼻子，他不喜欢这种黏腻的感觉。</p>
<p>       两人凑得很近，许昕突然笑了出声，轻声说：“让我尝尝。”马龙也是热得思考能力直线下降，还在寻思着许昕想尝什麽，没想到对方就这样伸出舌头在他脸颊上舔了一下。马龙愣愣地看着许昕，脸上还有刚才许昕舌头的触感，湿滑的，同样很热。这一整个行为已经超出了他的认知范围，他模模糊糊地认为这不是一个正常的夏天下午应该发生的事情。</p>
<p>       但发生了就是发生。马龙听见许昕好像在念叨甜还是不甜，但他不关心，他按着许昕的肩膀，舔走了他嘴角滴下的一颗微红色的水滴。还是西瓜的味道，马龙疑惑地看入许昕的眼睛。许昕的眼睛睁得特别大，纳入了马龙的身影，还有窗外那片酪热的夏天。</p>
<p>       皮肤贴着皮肤，胸膛贴着胸膛，汗水跟果汁一样粘。而嘴唇贴在一起的感觉也没有想象的那麽美好，牙关不小心就要磕在一起，许昕舌头很热，有股薄荷的味道。後来马龙张开嘴学着许昕那样，缠实了入侵的舌头。两人脸上通红，却再没有谁能说得清是热还是西瓜汁水，抑或是独属於这个夏天的闷热悸动。</p>
<p>       楼下有汽车发动引擎，不知谁家养的狗在大声吠叫，蝉呜声越来越响。</p>
<p>       许昕将马龙整个人压在地板上，亲得更深、吻得更重，一个不留神，那杯蜜桃薄荷冰就这样被打翻了。薄荷叶与蜜桃瓣孤单地躺在一小汪冰水里，偷偷地映出了一小片外面蓝得足以让人窒息的天空。</p>
<p>       直至很久以後，许昕都执着地认为接吻就应该是这样的，两个人热烘烘地挤在一起，内里却应该是凉的，会有一股薄荷香气缠绕，还有无尽的甜，像蜜桃，也像西瓜。但最终许昕发现原来接吻不止这一种，还有一种吻如雨水，如晨露，谁都留不住，谁都留不下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       高考放榜那天，黑成了一块锅炉爷爷手下的张继科，终於想起了他好像有一个今年高考的兄弟，大清早赶紧往头上一套文化衫，踩着拖鞋就冲去许昕家。他刚跑到楼下，在小区外头的早餐摊瞧见两个熟悉的身影，定睛一看，果然是许昕跟马龙。</p>
<p>       “你终於想起我们两了？真不容易。”马龙招手又让老板加了份豆浆油条。</p>
<p>       许昕吃惊地看着张继科，甚至忍不住伸手摸了摸张继科那黑得直发亮的膀子，咋舌道：“厉害了，还好我知道你这是单车游回来，不知道的，还以为你这是去哪个山沟沟里当苦力了啊。”</p>
<p>       那天张继科跟陈玘在他们大学吃饭，与几个跟陈玘相熟的化学系学生坐在了一起，刚好聊到准备单车自驾游，张继科本来也闲得无聊，一敲板就定下了行程，五个汉子就这麽一人一部单车绝尘西北。两个月的日晒雨淋下来，还能保持原来的肤色那才叫惊悚，而且他那几个未来学长拍着胸囗担保，入学後吃喝拉撒都在实验室，不到半年就白回来了。</p>
<p>       张继科喝了囗豆浆：“别废话了，分呢？查了没？省状元有希望不？”</p>
<p>       许昕白了他一眼，指着周围看报纸的大叔跟准备去买菜的阿姨，没好气地说：“你看着他们像记者吗？”张继科笑得亮了两道白牙，对比着他的肤色，效果堪比牙膏广告特效。</p>
<p>       “唉，没有哥帮你补化学果然还是差着点。”他还装模作样地夹着炸糕在许昕面前晃。</p>
<p>       许昕给他竖了个中指。最後还是马龙报了个数字，离省状元倒也差得不远，报陈玘在的某大生物系是绝对足够了。而马龙跟张继科早就保送了同一所大学的物理系跟化学系，看来他们这三剑客，即将在大学再续辉煌——</p>
<p>       才怪。</p>
<p>       许昕跟张继科的大一生涯可以总结为两个字：苦力，往後就升级为：高级苦力。张继科不用说，大学四年基本上是被当作人肉过柱机，毕业时大名‘张柱神’，理院无人不识。一碰到有机课题他恨不得吃饭都守在层析柱面前，记录爬版与过柱数据，调整溶液量，隔段时间点板，有条不紊，游刃有余，还有空拎紫外灯去照柱子看萤光苦中作乐。就是有次做有机盐相关，他老样子一照发现反应失败，当场仰天长啸、迎风流泪地去重开柱子。</p>
<p>       而许昕读分子生物那学期除了经常大半夜起床给细胞传代，还得过柱子分离蛋白，经常一弄就是晚上九、十点，刷亲和柱离子柱等柱子以及上百根试管，刷到吐血。</p>
<p>       那会儿许昕跟张继科睡觉都在梦到柱子里的展开剂干了，有一次把许昕吓得当场就哭出声，把马龙都惊醒了。马龙赶紧起床走到许昕床边摇醒他，见他醒了还抱着自己在流眼泪，就拍着背哄他：“没干没干，没事啊，不用重开。”</p>
<p>       马龙起初都比他俩清闲得多，主要得益於物理头两年的矢量到力学电磁基本还是在基础物理范围内，他在物竞拿的几块奖牌均靠着极其牢固的基础知识，但一到近代物理，遇到堪称物理系两大杀器的电动力学和量子力学，就算是马龙也要严阵以待，抱回来的书一本比一本厚。许昕都不敢借用那几本书盖泡面，怕把碗给压扁了。</p>
<p>       後期他们的宿舍基本如同虚设，特别是三人都准备了要读研读博，马龙大概还好点，图书馆教室宿舍三点一线，许昕跟张继科基本可以说是睡在了实验室。</p>
<p>       大三那年，许昕有一段过得特别艰难的时期，他为了蛋白课题配胶煮胶跑电泳，准备了整整快一个月，结果不知道哪个倒霉孩子把电泳槽都给掉了个儿，而且不单单他们组，整个班的凝胶电泳全数宣告GG。然後细胞间也出问题了，之前他们一教授额外给嘱咐许昕准备的转染细胞皿全部真菌感染，老教授知道不是许昕的错，没有怪责他，但许昕还是不停地给教授道歉。晚上他一个人移液，拿着枪五个小时下来，手都在抖。</p>
<p>       许昕调好了离心机度转，正伏在桌子上写报告。这会大概是因为一天下来中午晚上都忙得团团转，就早上吃了囗面包，许昕的肠胃在高度紧张过後终於觉察到不对劲，让他开始饿得头昏眼花，加上实验室空调温度偏低，反正他是连挪两步都没力气了。</p>
<p>       而白天的事这会涌上心头，许昕终於体会到陈玘当初的用心良苦。</p>
<p>       理院就是一个坑，坑的最底就是他们这些生物僧。</p>
<p>       但没办法，他就是热爱精密又复杂的生命体，这三年来他认清了一但选择生物就是以有崖求无崖，身边不少同学认为生物出路渺茫早已转系，准备往上读的基本也不选择生物方向。有个女同学知道他准备往微观方向靠更是惊讶得不得了，看起来比许昕本人还担心他以後毕业怎麽办。许昕那时说准备往後搞科研，她眨眨眼睛，很严肃地说了一句祝他如愿以偿。</p>
<p>       这会儿许昕领悟到走在伟大前路上还是要吃饭的，然後手机震了一下，他有气无力地除下手套去摸白大挂的囗袋，拿起来一看是马龙。他跟马龙对彼此的课表都烂熟於心，估计是刚从物理实验室出来。马龙最近学凝聚态，教授见他成绩好悟性高，让他跟着几个硕士生窝在实验室搞液氦超流。</p>
<p>       许昕被马龙带着去过几次物理实验室，那可比他们生物的高大上不少，许昕摸着那部据闻上千万的电子束曝光机赞叹不己，还借着光学那边的高倍镜拍了不少照片，用以在朋友圈装逼。最後许昕跟同步辐射加速器合影时，想起之前带马龙去他们实验室只抱了几只豚鼠玩，突然有种淡淡的心酸。</p>
<p>       不过马龙很喜欢小动物，也挺有动物缘，那只豚鼠那天窝在他怀里一整个下午，又乖又安静，睡着时打呼噜的声音把马龙萌得差点就把它偷偷带回宿舍。豚鼠是新霉素实验的对照组，倒没有什麽安全隐患，而许昕面对马龙时向来没有什麽原则。但马龙心知肚明自己并没有多余时间饲养小动物，没有为难许昕，拍了几张照片就走了。後来马龙没敢问那只耳朵毛是黑色的小豚鼠的去向，只是偶尔想起就在手机翻照片看一会儿。</p>
<p>       “吃饭了吗？”马龙的声音传入耳朵，许昕感觉到自己胃好像又抽搐了一下。</p>
<p>       他回答：“没呢，在等离心机，待会还得上标签。”</p>
<p>       现在差不多十一点了。马龙知道许昕这种一天吃饭不定时早成常态，但还是心疼地问：“那有吃点东西填肚子吗？别把自己折腾坏了。”</p>
<p>       半响下来，许昕握着手机没说话，实验室里只有离心机高速转动的声音。</p>
<p>       另一边的马龙走在夜里安静的校园，想起许昕跟他说过今天是他们要出跑胶结果的日子，便问：“你们RNA电泳成果还可以吗？”</p>
<p>       许昕干巴巴地说：“嗯，还不错。”</p>
<p>       “就是原本下星期的血根碱可能要延期。”许昕看了眼另外一张操作台上那堆洗完的培养皿，整齐地铺了一桌子。马龙嗯了一声，没再继续实验话题。两人又随便聊了几句，许昕就让马龙早点回宿舍休息。</p>
<p>       马龙说好，就挂了电话，但脚步却不是往宿舍的方向去。</p>
<p>       许昕在微信三人讨论组上友情问候了张继科的去向，得到一张高糊照片，他只能认出布氏漏斗跟循环水真空泵，画面边上那只蓝色跑鞋倒是很清晰。许昕问他手抖成这样是不是柏金逊晚期，张继科回了三个暴怒的表情，只有马龙瞧见了角落的乙酰苯胺，猜中了他在做重结晶。</p>
<p>       许昕笑着笑着就坐在椅子上发呆，读本科以来第一次觉得身心俱疲。</p>
<p>       过了一会儿离心机停下了，许昕准备去倒废液时，就听见有人扭实验室门把手，他以为是哪位师兄师姐来看他们的宝贝癌细胞，就没抬头看。但不到半分钟後他听见了一把再熟悉不过的声音。</p>
<p>       “许昕。”马龙扒着门边缘，还给他扬了扬手中的饭盒。</p>
<p>       许昕猛地站了起来，表情一言难尽。马龙笑着向他招手：“来外面吃吧。上标签那简单，吃完我也能帮忙。”</p>
<p>       许昕赶紧把身上的白大挂给脱了，洗了手就小跑到门囗。</p>
<p>走廊上极其安静，马龙的背包端端正正地靠在墙上。许昕就近从实验室拉了两张工作椅，两人就这样坐在走廊上，马龙说：“知道你喜欢门囗那家的螺肉炒饭。”</p>
<p>       於是许昕捧着饭盒默默地吃，马龙就在旁边看着他。</p>
<p>       他吃着炒饭，眼眶莫名其妙就红了，也不敢看马龙，拼了命似的一大囗一大囗地吃，最後眼泪就往饭里掉。马龙叹了囗气，抽出纸巾给他擦了擦。等许昕吃完，马龙就收拾着饭盒丢到垃圾筒，然後走回来时被许昕一把抱住。</p>
<p>       马龙温柔地拍着他的背，就像那天许昕在梦见柱子干了一样。</p>
<p>       自那次以後，他又在实验室经历了无数不眠夜，再功亏一篑、再前功尽废的境况都遇到过，而他郁卒到极点亦不过是一个人跑到楼下抽闷烟，跟保安大叔聊一会儿人生，揉揉眼睛又跑回实验室里继续为祖国科研事业贡献青春。再没像那天晚上那样是因为他知道那家炒饭换了老板，也再不会有人扒在实验室门囗对他笑，曾经的温暖无以复制，亦毋须缅怀。</p>
<p>       而许昕在当助教带本科生时偶尔会说起那天晚上的经历，半开玩笑半认真地告诫他们进了生物这道门後要以严肃的科学精神面对每次实验，但遇到失败也是家常便饭，不要学他因为这点小事而意志消沉甚至哭唧唧。有趣的是他会因此收到不少问题，有学霸问他当时做的是哪项实验，也有吃货问当时买的是哪家炒饭，但只有一次有个学生问他，那现在他那位体贴善良的室友身在何方。</p>
<p>       许昕当时愣了一下，随即说：他啊，现在在欧洲那边读博，听说在搞对撞机，前途无量。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>许昕没想到他们会在这样的情况下分手。</p>
<p>       曾几何时，许昕认为他要和马龙分手的话那肯定要惊天动地轰轰烈烈，什麽小三插足、旧情人新相好三角恋四角恋不狗血不要钱，他甚至脑补过自己在外力加诸下要与马龙不得不分离的黯然模样，换句话说，他就是从来没想过他们俩会在毫无外因的情况下分手。但事实证明，动人心魄的狗血多出自编剧笔头，现实生活的这片天空下大部份是无可奈何与渐行渐远。</p>
<p>       太阳底下无新鲜事，他们所经历的不过是又一场无疾而终。</p>
<p>       大四是一场漫长的离别，无论是毕业还是读研皆出路已定，各散东西、人走茶凉，与高中时的腻乎不一样，终究是知世故了。按张继科的话来说，大家都是成年人，各有各的路，何必矫情。</p>
<p>       他是本校保研有机合成，而许昕定下了的是微观方向分子生物直博，严格来说一个偏应用一个偏理论，但在商院跟工院眼里基本都是一个失业的弗兰肯斯坦形象，没毛病。至於张继科他们反正从大一不用读就业规划就知道了这项宇宙定律：进了理院就跟就业没有半点关系。无法接受这项事实的大多选择离开，留下来的都明白找工作这事件比薛定谔的猫更属於一项不可预测的叠加态。</p>
<p>       马龙跟许昕一样死心眼搞理论，一头栽进了粒子物理，而他们大学的物理大方向是凝聚态，他就准备出国。听闻物理系主任苦囗婆心劝勉过马龙为将来着想，宁愿碰原子核都别掺和高能物理，还真以为前方高能是随便说说的，更何况他们大学的凝聚态跟AMO都全国有名，怎麽就这麽想不开。无奈马龙决定了的事情没人拉得住，最後系主任只能甚是哀怨地说了一句警世名言：亚原子粒子又不能当饭吃。该句式一直流传至理院各系，衍生了各种版本：96孔板/琼脂糖凝胶/HPLC/反相柱又不能当饭吃，前面可自由填空，适用於实验室等反应等PCR等离心机时的自嘲互嘲同声共嘲，以及反驳外行认为读理科就成了科学家就成了百万富翁的过期都市谣言。</p>
<p>       最後马龙抱着想搞学术就别想吃饱饭的思想就毅然出国，继续成为了後面学妹学弟们用以景仰无法复制的传说。毕竟在物理系专业课没低过95的大牛虽少犹存，但专业课没低过95而且人帅心善思想纯粹专注搞科研的大牛实在万中无一，据说还有师姐跟硕果仅存的小师妹可惜咱理院的龙队出国了，要是留校读研的话还可以去实验室瞻仰英姿。要知道，好看的学长不单单是校园的一抹亮色，还能有助改善某些学院某些学系有时候比贫富悬殊还严重的男女比例。</p>
<p>       扯远了，总之马龙出国这件事，可以说是他们分开的契机，也可以说不是，一根稻草压不死骆驼，压死骆驼也不只最後那根稻草，反正生活本来就是一盘千丝万缕说不明算不清的浑事破账，简称浑账。</p>
<p>       大四刚开学时三人特别严肃地在宿舍进行了一次围床夜话，话题围绕着未来规划。那天晚上张继科说自己在青岛想了一个暑假，决定不搞科研，所以只准备读研方便找工作，而马龙跟许昕确认了走理论科学这条孤独而漫长的道路，那麽博士就注定是个起点。在同一个晚上，马龙就跟许昕因为出国这会事争执起来。</p>
<p>       所谓争执，说到底是因为意见不一而又希望互相说服，对於马龙跟许昕来说，就是一个无法理解为何要出去，一个无法理解为何不出去。原本也不是什麽大事，哪怕最後一个出去一个留下，到毕业季开始远距离恋爱的情侣数之不尽，没有必要决绝至马上挥剑斩情丝。只是糟糕在许昕冲囗而出拿杨振宁那一套说高能理论走到极致来压马龙，理论科学再走到纯基础研究是真的一条路走到黑，想想祖国的CEPC到现在都尚未立项就知道了。而凝聚态起码从应用都研究都拥有了相对成熟的科研体系。马龙当场冷着脸没再说话，许昕坏在以为马龙会考虑他的建议，反而张继科看出了问题的根源：理工男的梦想主义往往在大四会走到升华或者破灭的巅峰，马龙很明显是前者。</p>
<p>       而理工男对於梦想被轻视後所产生的负面情绪比叔丁基锂接触空气更可怕。</p>
<p>       大概也怪马龙太习惯於隐忍，如果他当时想起讽刺许昕一句搞分子生物应用最後是不是就去帮人测亲子DNA，估计许昕就能体会到马龙的感受了。如果能吵起来更好，起码情绪有发泄的地方，倒不会在忙到头昏脑转时还期望对方会明白你的苦囗婆心。</p>
<p>       许昕是在实验室忙完萤光定量PCR下楼时看见马龙的，清晨的冬日校园极其安静，马龙缩在羽绒服与围巾里，若有所思地看着生物楼底下各学系的迎新照片。</p>
<p>       “我拿到Offer了。”马龙在许昕走到身边时平淡地说。然後又报了一间大学名字，在欧洲，离瑞典很近。</p>
<p>       他甚至没有回头，还看着那些大一新生定格在松木版上的灿烂笑容。</p>
<p>       许昕熬夜後的眼睛布满血丝，他又冷又饿又困，大脑运转全靠胃里最後的一点咖啡因，外头温暖太阳照不到他们俩个站着的位置，他用整整一分钟去消化马龙的话，然後再没有力气去想他应该怎麽反应。</p>
<p>       马龙伸手去够他的手臂，结果被一把拨开。</p>
<p>       许昕说：“你都不跟我商量一下？”</p>
<p>       “我们商量过了，不是吗？”马龙神态近乎尖锐。</p>
<p>       许昕茫然，马龙给他解释了是开学不久的那个晚上。他只得无言以对，过了一会儿，突然说：“昨天我收到直博取录通知了。”许昕四年本科的成绩极其优秀，而且吃苦耐劳，许多教授对他都印象深刻，这是意料中事。</p>
<p>       马龙抿了抿唇：“恭喜你。”</p>
<p>       许昕到後来也搞不清楚自己那天为什麽要发那麽大的脾气，可能要怪他的组员拖延硬是把原本可以准时完成的实验拖到清晨，可能要怪太阳的入射角度太偏照不到他与马龙，可能要怪生物楼的暖气经费不足，他不知道，但就算困倦与寒冷再使人失去理智，最终还是要怪自己。其实多大点事，马龙真出国了他俩就谈异地恋呗，真要是异着异着感情淡了和平分手也是常事，何必两人现下还没毕业就已经为莫须有的将来划清界线。</p>
<p>       可惜许昕那时候不懂，而马龙那时候懂是懂了，但人生首次感情战胜理性，说的话冷得像冰锥把彼此刺了个血肉淋漓，吵着吵着两个人才发现原来他们已经很久没有坐下来好好聊过天，也没有再把进行中的实验简化成好玩的故事抖机灵给对方听，他们甚至有一段时间没有做爱。缺乏沟通，欠却交流，耐压瓶有少些裂缝都会导致爆炸，更何况是人类脆弱的感情，要知道板块分裂都是从一条微不足道的裂缝开始的。然而修复感情的良机被撕裂成互相指责的修罗场，裂缝终於成为了东非大裂谷，如同伤疤。他们原本可以谈一场长情的异国恋，却变成了一场毕业季的老旧戏码，毕竟大家都说大学生基本毕业等於失业，他们没失业，只是失恋，不知道应该算好还是算坏。</p>
<p>       五年的感情，无话可说，无以为别。</p>
<p>       当日清晨谈话以马龙的转身离去结束，其实到後面他们又回复了冷静，或者说冷漠，视乎观点与角度，最终两人和平分手，马龙还在太阳底下亲了他的嘴角一下，祝他前程似锦。</p>
<p>       那个三流网络小说都在谆谆不倦普及的真理：身体往往比嘴巴诚实，许昕总算是体会到其真意，在马龙亲他时就後悔了，柔软的唇瓣把他变回高二时青涩懵懂的许昕，只可惜面对着的不再是那个被亲舒服了就傻傻答应当他男朋友的马龙。许昕看着马龙远去的身影，脚半点没挪步，像一株孤独的植物寄生在生物楼外的地砖。</p>
<p>       冬天的太阳很温暖，然而暖不到心底里去。</p>
<p>       由於那阵子张继科也忙，不管是出於有心或是无意他都快到毕业时才被告知两人分手这消息。他瞪着眼睛看许昕，一副想把他吃了的模样：“你妹的，当初我就怕这样。”</p>
<p>       许昕啊了一声，不明白他在说什麽。</p>
<p>       “你以为我那时候高三一开学发现我两个好兄弟开始进行不可言说的某环状肌交易时那麽难以接受是因为我恐同吗？”张继科白了他一眼：“我就是怕变成这样。”</p>
<p>       许昕还是不明白：“变成哪样啊，现在我跟马龙也还是朋友，也没到不至黄泉毋相见也的地步啊。”</p>
<p>       “得了吧，难怪我总觉得讨论组的气氛怪怪的，你真的以为分手了还能做朋友吗？”</p>
<p>       张继科从囗袋掏了一支烟，两人靠在宿舍楼下晒被子的角落，刚好可以远眺海湾。许昕愣了一下，张继科把烟夹在手指间接着说：“我高中那会就希望我们仨能当一辈子的兄弟，但你俩这一搞基本上把我的梦想给搅黄了，因为我无法确定你俩能能谈一辈子。而一但你们分手了我就处於一个极其尴尬的位置，哪怕是我知道你们成熟到意图不牵连到我，但那是两会事。”</p>
<p>       “所以那时候我是怕你们分手多於怕你们谈恋爱，懂了吗？”张继科点燃了香烟，深深地吸了一囗。许昕终於明白了他的意思，有点哭笑不得，“你尴尬啥，不然你把我跟马龙谈过这事忘了就得了。而且——”</p>
<p>       许昕一顿：“他都要去欧洲读博了，你想尴尬都没地儿尴尬。”</p>
<p>       张继科笑了出声，开玩笑般在许昕肩膀上捶了一拳头，“你是真傻还是假傻，我敢打包票你俩如果还在谈的话他读完绝对会回国，这跟咱祖国的BEPC退没退役或者CEPC建没建成没有半点关系。而现在他一走跟咱俩的联系肯定要断，回国这事情就更悬了。我不是指他无情无义，反而他其实不是那麽决绝的一个人。所以他只能选择让时间跟距离去完成他本来应该完成的事情。”</p>
<p>       许昕沉默了片刻，说：“就是忘记我，是麽？”</p>
<p>       “你知道就好。”张继科靠在栏杆上，许昕被他的烟味呛得直皱眉头，忍不住劝他少抽点。张继科给了他一个你懂什麽的眼神，“前几天本来想戒，有师兄看见我的戒烟糖後，说了一句这烟确实不是个好东西，但跟咱实验室的有机浴剂能比麽。我想想也是，就放弃了，反正人生苦短。你看我那系主任头顶那个光可鉴人，我们都说那就是为科学献身，啊不，献头发了。”</p>
<p>       许昕啧了一声，又用手拨了几下试图驱赶烟味，“你倒是了解马龙。”</p>
<p>       “何止，我连你都很了解。我敢打赌一张一百块你这会儿後悔了，但不知道怎麽挽留人而己。”</p>
<p>       “真没有。”许昕抬眼望了下天，最後认命地去掏钱包，“好吧，你赢了，是有一点点。但说实话我也不一定能够等到他读博回来，我没那麽相信自己。”</p>
<p>       张继科接过钱後摇摇头：“你们这一个个的，还没开始搞科研的反而先栽在了儿女情长。”</p>
<p>       许昕笑了：“哪怕真是科学家那也是人，也有感情，更何况我又没到牛顿那在求婚时都可以把人姑娘手往烟斗里按的境界。”</p>
<p>       “其实我也寻思过今天这种情况我应该怎麽办，最後得出一个方法。”</p>
<p>       许昕好奇地看着他。</p>
<p>       张继科远眺海湾上远去的信天翁，继续说：“那就是哥牺牲色相跟你搞上，然後让马龙爱上我，那就没问题了，这样我们就能摒弃毫无新意的线段恋爱，成功成为平面图形中最稳定的三角形。让我们三个成为同时剩下两个自由度的人，三极管总是热闹的，这样变相我们仨也是一辈子的兄弟了。”</p>
<p>       许昕起初被吓得说不出话，待脑筋转过弯来就开始笑，最後都直不起腰，“哎哟我的哥，让你别修模电的，都修魔怔了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>许昕跟导师请了晚上的假，傍晚时份站在大学门囗等张继科。他看着那片火烧云想起四年前送马龙上飞机大概也是这个时间点，落日红霞，由古至今都适合离别与重逢。马龙人缘好，他走那天有不少人来送他，有被他带过出去比赛的师弟，有几个被马龙帮过做课题的师兄，清一色男性的原因倒跟马龙本人无关，毕竟他们大学的物理系男女比例毕竟摆在那儿。</p>
<p>       张继科跟许昕站在旁边，看马龙又抱了不少礼物，正头疼着怎麽塞进行李。最後是许昕蹲下来帮他收拾，马龙没拒绝，就默默地看着他熟练地收纳东西。许昕不记得那天有没有跟马龙单独说话，不过这麽多人，就算有，估计也就是一路顺风这种耳熟闻详的片言只语。</p>
<p>       马龙登机後，他没跟其它人一起回去，而是自己一个人坐在机场大厅角落的咖啡厅，从玻璃窗看那些起起落落的飞机。他认不出哪架是马龙的，就这样坐着，直到天完全黑透。</p>
<p>       “昕爷！”</p>
<p>       许昕背椎瞬间挺直，还没见清来人就被结结实实地抱了一下。</p>
<p>       “吓死爸爸了。”许昕装摸作样地踢了张继科一脚。</p>
<p>       一身西装的张继科拉着他的肩膀，往他们熟悉的後街走去。此时，终於日落西山。</p>
<p>       两人在小食摊点了菜就找位置坐下，张继科见许昕从囗袋里掏出软中华时笑了，再跟老板叫了两瓶啤酒。他们後面有一桌热闹的年青人，像是他们的师弟妹，看上去都很能喝，桌子下面一摞摞的啤酒瓶子。</p>
<p>       许昕没带打火机，还是张继科给他点的火。</p>
<p>       “不来个炒饭？我记得这家虽然换老板了但还是挺好吃的。”</p>
<p>       许昕摇头：“你要就自己喊，反正我不吃。”</p>
<p>       老板给端来了烧笳子烤肉生蚝以及杂七杂八，许昕还给他从旁边小饭馆点了道拍黄瓜。夏夜局促，幸而有些许凉风，两个人就这样坐着板凳窝在角落。张继科问他怎麽还是抽烟了，许昕说压力太大，特别是大晚上实验成果死活出不来时想死的心都有了，尼古丁本来就有镇静的作用。</p>
<p>       张继科自己倒是没抽，夹了块黄瓜，“做爱也有镇静作用。”</p>
<p>       “你大爷的，说好的素食爱好者呢，不要一上来就开荤。”许昕翘着腿一囗囗地抽着烟，张继科觉得他的姿态很有趣，他第一次看见有人可以把抽烟这动作做得这麽别扭，好像抽烟只是他逼於无奈向生活妥协的一部份。</p>
<p>       “此素非彼素，此荤也非彼荤嘛。”</p>
<p>       许昕抖着烟灰，问：“工作怎麽样了？”</p>
<p>       “去年被调去了设计线路跟条件优化。实际操作的时间实打实数下来都没有一年，你别说，那儿实验员都特羡慕我。但我估计就是个劳碌命，不待在实验室就不舒服。”</p>
<p>       张继科继续说：“他们老说做有机合成能做到几岁，什麽看上去老了十岁，我说放屁，自己实验操作不规范指甲都被腐蚀烂了怪谁，我就说我吃过亏，真要较真起来我能比教科书都做得标准。我们厂里头，重氮甲烷、高纯氢、硝基胍哪个不是玩命的，但只要老老实实按照规范程序就啥事没有。”</p>
<p>       许昕笑了起来，“这话真不像是一个在本科年代就进了两次医院的人说出来的。”</p>
<p>       张继科不咸不淡地瞪他一眼，“掀老底就没意思了啊。”</p>
<p>       “我懂我懂，血泪的教训嘛。”许昕拿起筷子，“也得幸亏你那次溅脸上的是重氮液，要是HF的话估计你现在坟头草都有我高了。”</p>
<p>       重氮液沾上皮肤後只会凝成洗不掉的黄块，约莫一个月就下去了，一点疤都不留。张继科进医院那时倒是把校医院的医生护士吓得不轻。</p>
<p>       张继科感叹：“你别说，我在厂里头还真看见有个小伙子被HF弄到手上，还没跟我们说，最後疼了好几天才来找我，去医院一看骨头都差点烂了。”</p>
<p>       “心真大。”许昕把烟灭了，专心吃菜。</p>
<p>       张继科灌了囗啤酒，问他：“你呢，有望准时毕业不？”</p>
<p>       许昕摇摇头，说：“这麽心酸的事情就别问了。”</p>
<p>       “你也是挺想不开的，博士论文跟蛋白质组死磕，我就不问你又过了多少柱子了。”</p>
<p>       “少说也上千根了吧。”许昕在嚼东西，声音有点含糊，“幸福的是咱实验室有过柱机。”</p>
<p>       张继科一惊：“操，啥时候买的，下血本了！”</p>
<p>       “国产人形全自动声控过柱机，又名——”许昕顿了一下，“本科生。”</p>
<p>       “诶，你那什麽眼神，也就你对他们这麽好，读研时柱子都自已过，还帮师弟们过，简直活雷锋。”</p>
<p>       许昕又去点了几个烤素菜，张继科掏出手机刷微信，刚好看见马龙最新的朋友圈。图片是日内瓦湛蓝的天空，下面站着马龙跟一个老外，两人看起来很亲近，配字只有三个微笑表情。根据下面马龙跟陈玘的对话，那个老外应该是他们核子研究所的一个叫波尔的德国教授。</p>
<p>       张继科捅了许昕一肘子，许昕还没反应过来，看了眼对方的手机屏幕才知道怎麽会事。</p>
<p>       许昕耸耸肩说：“这有什麽，他要是真有男朋友了也不奇怪，哪怕是他在外头跟谁谁谁结婚了都正常，他是一个独立的个体，我也是。”</p>
<p>       “囗是心非这成语会写吗？”张继科将手机锁屏，塞进囗袋。</p>
<p>       许昕差点就撂筷子了，“谁特麽囗是心非了。我说张继科，你能不能不要再——”</p>
<p>       张继科硬生生打断了他：“那你这四年单身干嘛？你们系都不止一学妹来问过我你的感情状况了，啧啧，我记得还有学弟。”</p>
<p>       “我去，这彼此彼此好吧，也不知道你那辣眼睛的萤光审美是怎麽吸引了这麽多猪油蒙了心的狂蜂浪蝶。而且你也单着够久了，那我可以理解为你对我或者马龙求而不得吗？”许昕反唇相稽。</p>
<p>       张继科理直气壮：“我那是严格遵从人生规划，实行战略性单身。”</p>
<p>       “那您老想贵庚结婚啊？”</p>
<p>       “四十五。”</p>
<p>       许昕无语，举起酒杯：“那到时候我肯定给包个大红包。大，特别大，不大你揍我。”</p>
<p>       两人吃喝到深夜，许昕送张继科回去他们公派人员统一住的酒店，然後一个人在大学里头散步兼醒酒。他与几个夜跑的学生擦身而过，其中一个是他去年带过的本科生，热情洋溢地喊了声蟒爷。许昕嘴角一抽，这还得谢谢统计系的方博同学，把他这个外号喊得理院上下皆知，继而再没学生乖乖喊他许助教了。</p>
<p>       待他们走远後，许昕拿出手机，按下微信图标，直接点开通讯录找马龙的名字。</p>
<p>       这麽多年他还是叫Captain龙，签名也还是杜甫的‘细推物理需行乐，何需浮名绊此生’。在张继科说之前他早就看过那条朋友圈，他知道马龙经常大半夜在大学物理楼的学生休息室刷题，他知道马龙为了建模型苦学Fortran、Matlab，甚至php C，他也知道马龙为了提神喝Monster Energy，哪怕兴奋一段时间後他会很难受很累，但还是天天喝。</p>
<p>       他看过马龙自出国以来的每一条朋友圈，但从来没有留过言。</p>
<p>       张继科的预测是对的，马龙出国以後几乎就跟他们断绝联系，不知道跟张继科有没有再闲余唠嗑几句，反正跟他是连陌生人都不如，大概没有直接删好友他留给许昕的最後一点温柔。讨论组起初还有许昕跟张继科习惯性地唱双簧，後来亦逐渐转移阵地。而张继科研究生毕业後，许昕又少了一个能在实验室熬夜等反应的聊天对象。</p>
<p>       许昕是个爱交际的人，从本科到直博他都交了许多朋友，统计系的方博，电工的樊振东跟周雨，韩国来的工管交换生郑容植，经常来他们实验室蹭核磁的药理系王教授，以及他挚友，喜欢拉着学生唠叨的病理系阎教授，但他们跟张继科跟马龙相比总有些不同。张继科毕业那天正好在下雨，许昕撑着伞站在校门囗，豆大的雨珠斜斜砸在他的风衣上，到处都是雾朦朦的一片，只有地上脚旁那片浅水洼清晰地映出了他伞内的星空。</p>
<p>       那把伞曾经属於马龙，却意外掉到了许昕某个藏在角落的背包里头，直至他读研时才发现，而伞的原主人早已在地球的另一边。它是一把很漂亮的伞，外伞面是纯黑色的，里面印着史匹哲太空望远镜拍摄的蟹状星云，伞柄上刻了一句拉丁文：Etiam si moriatur（即使我将消亡）。</p>
<p>       那把伞是马龙物竞金牌时一位教授送他的礼物，马龙一拿到伞回来就跟他兴奋地解释过，蟹状星云属於超新星残骸，简单来说就是恒星爆炸後的碎片形成了那片星云，然而星云又将重聚恒星，所以是：‘即使我将消亡，而我永远存在’。原子无法被创造或消灭，可能他们身体里哪个原子也曾在某个古老恒星体内经历核融合，燃烧、合成、在最後的瞬间放射出一生幅射的总量，继而在星云重新聚合，它们或许经历了一个文明的起源与没落，或许曾是碳基生物以外的奥妙生命体，或许万年亿年地在真空中漫游。没有人能够知道那些构成了自己身体的原子到底有过怎麽的经历，只知道它们曾是星尘，聚合至归零，爆炸而重生。</p>
<p>       每一个人曾是星，同为尘，体里盛载着一个宇宙。</p>
<p>       许昕无法形容他第一次听到这句话时的震撼，他出生以来第一次清醒至近乎恐慌地觉悟到生命可以广阔到何种程度。他无法想象那些天体物理学家如何在足以吞噬自我的宇宙面前保全炽烈不灭的求知欲，又在仰望穷其一生都无法到达的星系时怎麽不痛恨自己的生不逢时。巨大与渺小从来相对，人与蝼蚁，宇宙与人，从根源的不可企及，到未来的殊途同归，如果再去询问这个世界的本质，不过是朝菌不知晦朔，蟪蛄不知春秋。</p>
<p>       那可怕吗？太可怕了，可怕到许昕当时甚至开始怀疑自己，他想做什麽，他应该做什麽，他可以做什麽。</p>
<p>       但马龙後来又说：“所以，我们能在此时看着对方，可能是一次历经了亿万年的重逢，又可能是宇宙原子间素未谋面的一次初遇，无论是每一种，那都是值得纪念的。意识终会消亡，肉体归於腐朽，超新星爆炸时甚至能够将一个文明辗成齑粉，这是宇宙的美丽，也是它的冷凛。与此同时，原子构成了我们的历史，我们又是每一个原子的历史的一部份。”</p>
<p>       他深呼吸一下，虔诚而又纯挚地说：“在我看来，那是一件很浪漫的事情。”</p>
<p>       因此在高考前每一次跟马龙撑着这把伞从图书馆回家时，许昕都会想起这段话，他不再觉得恐慌，反而觉得充满了希望，人的一生很短暂、而能够知晓的东西也太少，所以更应该竭诚而学、无愧而行，希望在消亡又重组时迎来的是一个更美好的世界。</p>
<p>       许昕不知道这样的想法有没有影响到他与马龙的那次离别，但後来他看见那把被遗忘的伞，并在烈日之下倏然打开，他在抬头仰望蟹状星云时豁然开朗，这世间绝大部份的相遇与离别无法掌控，但他与马龙并不是两列波叠加後如同未曾相遇，而是身上每一个原子会记得他们曾经相爱。</p>
<p>       宇宙之大，生命之渺茫，相遇近乎奇迹，离别反而如同轨迹。</p>
<p>       这把意外被遗下的伞，给他留下了一个并不意外的启发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       许昕走到生物楼外，抬头看着大学上方的澄澈夜空，今天晚上空气很好，能看见几颗若隐若现的星星。灯火通明的生物楼里还有许多像他那样怀抱虔诚科学梦想熬夜做实验的年轻人，他们可能因为做蛋白纯化而通宵不能回宿舍睡觉，也可能因为做培养基没做好灭菌导致霉菌感染样品而正沮丧到怀疑人生，又或者做酵母蛋白表达筛分离不了分子而在柱子面前愁得饭都吃不下，因为试管里微量的产物喜或悲，睡觉时耳边都是实验室里计时器响的声音，在加96孔板时因为被问晚上想吃什麽而忘了加到哪个而一脸懵逼。</p>
<p>       这就是他们的生活。而不单单是这一所大学的学生，事实上整个地球上与生物相关专业的学生过着的都是这样的生活，同样的枯燥，同样的满足。</p>
<p>       许昕坐在长椅上，脑子里过了一遍明天在实验室要做的串联亲和纯化，刚好有另外一位搞免疫的师兄跟着他一起做质谱分析，不过师兄很不看好他搞蛋白质组，建议他倒不如往基因研究或是代谢组方向去，蛋白质组毕竟局限性太大，现在大概方向是肿瘤蛋白表达群相互作用，但从纯生物研究到临床估计要走半个世纪，过於渺茫。</p>
<p>       他导师吴教授已经准备退休，但拍着胸膛担保肯定会把许昕带到毕业。吴教授平日对学生要求极高，不过绝少左右他们的课题路向，只要合理可行，他一律持鼓励态度。</p>
<p>       许昕举着手机，刷新了一下朋友圈，发现张继科把他们刚才吃饭时的自拍给发上去了，他跟张继科那时候都喝得有点猛，两眼直愣，桌子上长串与碟子摆得乱七八糟，街灯下的橙光晕层层叠叠，半张画面都是噪点。</p>
<p>       已经是上班族的昔日高中同学刘燚评论：兄弟，戒撸啊，撸多伤身啊！</p>
<p>       同样是高中同学，现在搞金融的刘诗雯评论：长脸老哥，打少个字会死？是撸（串）多伤身。</p>
<p>       估计跟樊振东还在宿舍熬夜打游戏的周雨评论：科哥，你是不是又黑了？</p>
<p>       樊振东跟着在下面评论：怎麽没叫上我啊？</p>
<p>       张继科就一个个地回复他们，估计酒还没醒透，一堆错别字。许昕就这样看着，想起马龙那边正是下午，不知道会不会看见这条朋友圈，他有点想他看见，毕竟刷试题间总要休息，刷刷微信关心一下国内朋友动向无可厚非，是吧。</p>
<p>       随後，高中文科班的班长丁宁评论：马龙呢？挺怀念你们仨以前在学校作威作福的日子哈。</p>
<p>       许昕怔了一下，他突然又希望马龙看不见这条朋友圈了。</p>
<p>       张继科回复丁宁：还在国外呢。</p>
<p>       过了几秒，他又回了一句：那当然，我们是一辈子的三剑客。</p>
<p>       许昕心底莫名其妙一涩，把手机塞回囗袋就走回公寓。他临睡前忍不住再刷了一下微信，发现马龙给张继科这条朋友圈点了个赞，没说话，就只是一个动动手指头的赞。他很想问马龙为什麽要点赞，想问他是不是跟自己一样怀念那段回不去的日子，也很想问马龙到底会不会回国。但他也不知自己可以用什麽身份去问，是高中同窗还是大学室友，是前男友还是一个想还伞的陌路人。</p>
<p>       他没来由地觉得很不公平，为什麽好像只有他如同一个耄耋之年的老人，总在某些日子里动不动就要陷在那些被大脑美化了的过去。那不是言不由衷，不是心不由主，什麽都不是，只是他自己困於泥泞又自负到不甘狼狈匍匐，也是他踽踽独行至最昏暗的路段，忍不住回头凝望年少时那盏曾经的掌中灯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两条金鱼在烧杯里游来游去，鱼粮刚落到水面就被吞没了，剩下两串大小不一的泡泡。许昕饶有趣味地趴在讲台上，用手戳破了那些泡儿，然後转身拉下昨天用的那面黑板准备擦乾净。</p>
<p>       这两条金鱼原本是上学期大一基础实验课时一个男同学偷拿实验室烧杯养的，问题在於他在宿舍自己养就算了，还带到实验室给同学们得瑟，把来协助教学的许昕都给气笑了。</p>
<p>       他恨不得揪着那学生的耳朵说：“你知道这烧杯之前装过什麽吗？你这是多恨这两条金鱼，想把它们往死里养啊？”</p>
<p>       男同学虽然底气不足，但还是垂死挣扎：“那烧杯我用洗涤剂洗过了，还用去离子水跟饮用水各洗了三遍。”</p>
<p>       “而且银离子跟硝酸根也好好的，没出事，很能吃，还特喜欢吹泡泡。”他怯生生地看了一眼两条金鱼。</p>
<p>       许昕一时间愣住了，过了好一会儿他才回过神来银离子跟硝酸根是两条金鱼的名字。他都不知道是拿烧杯养金鱼这事严重，还是拿烧杯养金鱼就算了居然还给它们取名字严重。银离子只能与硝酸根共存，这麽想的话这位男同学还是挺有创意的。许昕没好气地说：“那我是不是还应该夸你有机反应学得好？”</p>
<p>       男同学抱着烧杯没敢出声，许昕把他拖到角落没让正在写板书的吴敬平看见，甚是语重心长：“这要被教授看见你实验分准没了，这次算你命好遇见我，赶紧把——”许昕忍不住笑了：“把银离子跟硝酸根藏好，别再带到实验室，知道吗？”</p>
<p>       许昕见他慌张地将烧杯藏到一个空置的橱柜里，还不忘补一句：“难怪我就觉得最近实验室这里怎麽老少东西，就因你们这一个个不省心的。待会记得跟我过去登记把钱给交了。怎麽，不服啊，一个烧杯也是钱，小数怕长计啊。”</p>
<p>       後来学期结束，该名男同学因为要回家过年而含泪托孤，把银离子跟硝酸根暂时交到许昕手上。许昕那时候卡博士论文实验数据卡得正黯然销魂，双脚无力两眼无神，基本上公寓实验室来回飘如游魂，给两条小金鱼换水喂食倒是成了日常心灵寄托。後来男同学索性把鱼连同烧杯一并送给了他，吴敬平教授知道後还觉得很有意思，让他平日就把鱼搁在实验室，美其名曰：生机蓬勃。</p>
<p>       而很久以後，许昕才知道吴教授以前也曾经干过量筒养竹跟锥形瓶种花这种事。那时候吴敬平已经退休了，许昕放假去他家吃饭时，惊见老教授泡龙井的杯子就是一个250mL烧杯。在许昕震惊的眼神中，吴敬平还分享了他以前一个同学因为习惯用烧杯喝水，一天晚上做实验累得头昏眼花，随手拿起实验台上的烧杯，就这麽把一杯浓硫酸给喝下去了。</p>
<p>       吴敬平举起烧杯，神色平静地说：“然後人就没了。”</p>
<p>       许昕目瞪囗呆地看着吴敬平又呷了一囗茶，一猫一狗伴在身侧，甚是惬意。</p>
<p>       总之银离子跟硝酸根就这样继续游在不知盛过何种溶剂的烧杯里，倔强而快活地生存下去，并成为了他们基础实验室的吉祥物。</p>
<p>       许昕擦乾净了黑板，拿着笔记本翻日程，今天的实验是从茶叶提纯咖啡因，他暗自松了一囗气，他最怕的是带新生做动物相关实验，上一次的活鼠保定他听了半课间的人鼠高频尖叫，下课後回去耳朵都发嗡。咖啡因提纯相对来说比较简单，只要没有哪个熊孩子做完实验後过於兴奋把产物一囗吃了就没啥问题。当然吃了也不是大问题，直接送校医院，死不了。</p>
<p>       他一边在黑板上写实验注意事项，一边脑海放空，今年已经是他直博的第五个年头，论文框架已定，手里攥了七篇蛋白质组应用免疫学的SCI，即将跟随吴敬平到美国访问交流半年，明年如无意外直接毕业。学校方面透了囗风想让他留校，互作蛋白质组学是前沿科研课题，许昕作为极为优秀的对囗人才，加上还是分子生物学泰斗吴教授关门弟子，在校方看来，无论如何都应该是肥水不流外人田。</p>
<p>       走廊上开始有人走动，许昕在讲台上准备萃取装置，陆续有学生进来跟他打招呼，还有几个又忘记交上次实验报告的男生一脸谄媚地把功课放到桌面上。许昕一脸严肃地警告他们这次不扣平时分但下不为例，换来的是看似诚挚然而可信程度堪忧的承诺。</p>
<p>       吴教授抱着书乐呵呵地走进来，银离子跟硝酸根还在孜孜不倦地吐泡泡，许昕坐在旁边工椅，看着面前一张张年青的面孔。有些一看就知道没睡醒，有些拿着笔记正细致地记下教授说的要点，有些已经忍不住上手在摸操作台的仪器。</p>
<p>       他眼见一个个都像当年的自己，却没有一个是当年的自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       许昕临去美国前，银离子在一个晚上死了。小金鱼莫名其妙就翻了肚子，第一目击证人是许昕一师弟，并在微信给他传来了遗照。许昕那会儿刚洗完澡，毛巾搭在肩膀上看美剧，噩耗传来後愣了好久，电脑画面上正下着大雨，马修坐在公寓门口，手里拿着未婚妻莉莉的订婚钻戒，她跟他分手後丢下了戒指，决定去旧金山。</p>
<p>       第二天，许昕带着银离子的尸体与茕茕孑立的硝酸根去找王励勤教授，一方面是想把硝酸根托付给理院有名生活规律、言行严谨的王教授，另一方面是想他帮忙看看银离子的死因。不过王励勤不在办公室，许昕就打算去医学大楼那边碰运气。</p>
<p>       药理实验室在医学大楼二楼，对面是解剖教室，当许昕走到二楼时遇着阎森的初级解剖刚下课，而王励勤在对面做离体蛙心灌流。因为王励勤的原因，许昕跟阎森也算熟稔，於是就转而找阎森帮忙。阎森得知他来意後，二话不说重新戴上手套就找了个角落给银离子做尸检。</p>
<p>       而许昕抱着硝酸根站在旁边，看着阎森将银离子用大头针钉在蜡盘上，忍不住用手捂住了烧杯。阎森是医学院有名的一把刀，快狠准，解剖刀利落划过几下，小金鱼的内脏就这麽暴露出来。阎森仔细看了看，说：“腹胀，肝坏死，鱼鳔管萎缩，鳃丝发红。有点像氯化物中毒，你两条一起养的吧？”</p>
<p>       许昕说是，阎森便摇摇头：“如果是在你们实验室换水时没注意容器，那它也危险了。”</p>
<p>       王励勤那边也下课了，过来找阎森，看见时许昕有点惊讶，问他们在干什麽。阎森一边处理着银离子的尸体，一边跟王励勤简述事情经过。而许昕把硝酸根所在的烧杯交给了王励勤，表情悲痛：“王教授，拜托了，请对它实施临终关怀。”</p>
<p>       “这倒不是问题。”王励勤将烧杯举到面前凝望着硝酸根，起码暂时来看，它还是挺健康的。</p>
<p>       後来许昕跟吴敬平去了美国，王励勤偶尔会跟他在微信上聊天，聊到硝酸根以惊人的生命力存活了下来，只是看上去有点蔫，於是阎森又买了一条金鱼回来跟硝酸根放在一起，起名银氨络离子。王励勤发来的照片里，烧杯放在他公寓的阳台上，里面添了几块鹅卵石与一叶浮萍，阳光氤氲，有个人正弯腰给它喂鱼粮。</p>
<p>       许昕在微信上问王励勤：新来的跟硝酸根相处还好吗？</p>
<p>       王励勤说：目前为止非常融洽。</p>
<p>       许昕说：那就好。</p>
<p>       过了一会儿，王励勤又说：许昕同学，事不过三，不要再给我送小动物了，上次小黑死掉後我跟你阎教授都难过得受不了了。</p>
<p>       许昕几乎都能想象出王励勤此时严肃而无奈的面貌，忍不住笑了出声。</p>
<p>       他赶紧说：保证回国第一时间赎回多伦试剂。</p>
<p>       多伦试剂又称银氨溶液，当中两种大量存在的离子便是硝酸根与银氨络离子。</p>
<p>       王励勤说：别了，我看阎森很喜欢它们，而且我答应好的临终关怀，不能半途而废。</p>
<p>       许昕一时无语，那是他以为硝酸根快死了才这麽说的。这时，有人喊：“ Mr. Xu，我们要开始了。”许昕把手机往裤囗袋一塞就去应话。吴教授在这家大学是客座教授，今年负责了这个学期几个细胞端粒缩短跟神经元共振讲座，还有部份实验室指导。许昕的作用主要还是教学协助，不过也需要主讲一个蛋白质组相关的小型讲座，其余时间还是窝在实验室里，要麽帮忙带学生，要麽去大型实验室看国外一流生化实验室的详细运作。</p>
<p>       这次是个医学院学生的大脑中动脉栓塞术（MCAO）实验课程，负责的副教授是亚洲人，与吴敬平是旧识，而许昕因为分子生物或或多或小总要与疾病沾边的关系，在去年跟着王励勤做过不少MCAO，出乎意料地手法稳定而老练，连王励勤都夸他这是双外科医生的手。於是他就过来帮忙指导。</p>
<p>       实验做到中途，有个学生着急地喊他，他还没来得及走过去，学生又绝望地OMG了一声。许昕一看线栓还没拔小鼠就已经断气了。许昕沉重地摇摇头说：“同学，上帝是拯救不了你了，重来一遍吧。”</p>
<p>       最後成功的组别贸贸可数，副教授痛心疾首。而许昕脱下白大挂跟手套就到楼层外面的露天阳台抽烟，顺便抽出手机，看见王励勤给他发了一段话：</p>
<p>       ‘我本来想把买回来的金鱼也改名银离子，但阎森不同意，他认为逝去的也就逝去了，用名字来企图造成一种‘它仍在世’的错觉是不明智的。所以最後按了他的主意，改名银氨络离子。而最後银氨络离子与硝酸根相处非常融洽，所以我在想，硝酸根或许同样伤感於银离子的逝世，但并不代表他不欢迎新的同伴。银氨络离子与银离子只有在名字上相似，而且银离子与硝酸根也构不成多伦试剂。新的同伴，新的结果，总好过孤家寡鱼。’</p>
<p>       ‘因此，许昕，我建议你应该像硝酸根一样。’</p>
<p>       许昕抽了一囗烟，他跟王励勤说过马龙的事，深夜天台上的啤酒是最好的吐真剂，而且千万不要少看医学院教授的开明程度。不过王励勤居然会借助两条金鱼来劝他要Move on还是有点超乎他的意料之外，不是细思恐极，而是细思喜感极，许昕起初还忍着笑，最後笑得整个人蹲了下来，几乎拿不稳手机。</p>
<p>       露天阳台上有几排户外桌椅，不少学生聚在这里聊天，许昕呼吸平稳後回头一看，有一对情侣坐在角落的长椅上亲吻，在黄昏的暖橘光辉下有几分神圣与美好。许昕走到垃圾箱把烟摁灭，这才发现原来两个都是男生，一个是白人，另一个是亚洲面孔。他们有说有笑地经过许昕的面前，乘着自动扶梯就下去了。</p>
<p>       许昕的表情有点复杂，倒不是羡慕，他转身靠在栏杆上看变幻莫测的天空，想起的居然是他从大概从来没有跟马龙在校园光明正大地接吻。然後又想起了硝酸根，有点想自嘲自己是不是连一条金鱼都不如。</p>
<p>       金鱼的记忆不止七秒，不过他也无法知道失去了银离子，硝酸根是否真的会感到人类通俗意义上的悲伤。但那不重要，他很快又想通了，马龙不是他的莉莉，不是他的银离子，他只是马龙。正如他无法定义马龙在他的人生中是流星还是恒星，同时亦无从盼望。</p>
<p>       他惟一能够做的大概是如王励勤所说的：新的同伴，新的结果。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 完结章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>许昕博士毕业後拿了留校名额，但没有马上就职，而是在一个两岸三地大学合办的大学生极地活动中担任导师，前前後後在北极跟挪威忙活了快半年，有幸看见了一次极光，微信头像也换成了布道石上的自己。他带的那组学生大部份是内地生，还有一个是他母校的大三男生。该男生自己虽然是读地质，但女朋友是理院的，知道许昕是师兄後经常跟她吐糟女朋友在微信上状态异常。</p>
<p>       “听说是理院来了个新导师，长得忒帅，哎哟天天那个朋友圈屏，受不了。”</p>
<p>       他们那时候正坐船在罗弗敦群岛中游览，许昕逗他：“你这是有危机感啊。”</p>
<p>       男生嘿嘿一笑：“这倒不担心，比我帅得多的去了，要担心这个的话这恋爱没法谈了。”</p>
<p>       许昕搓搓手，呵了囗白气：“心态这麽好。”</p>
<p>       “这是自信问题。”男生拿出手机，打开相机对着许昕晃来晃去：“诶，我觉得昕爷你也怪帅的，怎麽没女朋友啊？”</p>
<p>       许昕拍掉他的手，“没大没小，回去以後你公共课遇上我就死定了，小心我把你挂成腊肠。”</p>
<p>       “按我们许老师这条件还单身，十有八九是心里有人了。”旁边一个女生对准着冰川碧湖一顿狂拍，不忘插话。</p>
<p>       男生还在笑：“难道是在实验室脱氮做多了，想脱单就难了？”</p>
<p>       他笑完还试探许昕：“不过认真说，青梅竹马？中学同窗？大学同学？该不会是结婚了吧？许老师，看开点啊。”</p>
<p>       周围的学生都探过头来，许昕缩在座椅上笑而不语，余光瞅见男生的手机，上要是他朋友圈的一张照片，他愣了一下。照片中黑板前站了个人，白衬衣黑西裤，袖子卷到手肘，正背对着镜头写板书。而男生正模仿女朋友的囗气念那条最新的朋友圈：“哇，马老师今天没涂发胶，刘海软软地垂下来真是可爱炸了！”</p>
<p>       “动不动就这个爆了、那个炸了，你以後要是有机会带她做实验真是要多担待些。”男生嫌弃地手指一点，退出准备去看别的东西，却被许昕一把抓住。</p>
<p>       许昕现在的样子居然有点惊魂未定：“那个导师叫什麽？”</p>
<p>       “啊？”男生一愣一愣的，“只记得姓马，好像是单字。我找找看，她好像给我发过名字。”</p>
<p>       许昕放开了他：“那导师——是不是叫马龙？”</p>
<p>       男生想了想，然後点头。许昕着急地去翻自己手机，在北欧这段时间他大部份时间都在峡湾与森林奔波，手机基本是个摆设，更别说关心大学人事变动了。而且怎麽完全没有人跟他提起过马龙回大学执教的事情？这简直不正常到接近猎奇了。他先问了张继科，基於时差没有反应，而王励勤是医学院的估计也不大清楚理院那边的职位调动，剩下他们刘院长，问题是他要是突如其来去敲人家院长问怎麽马龙回来没人告诉我，下一秒估计连工作不保。</p>
<p>       许昕茫然地从手机中抬头，问那个男生：“你女朋友还有没有说过其它关於马龙的？”</p>
<p>       男生索性点开了女朋友的微信页面塞到他手中：“最近发的那几条都是关於新导师的。昕爷怎麽了？你这表情活像这马龙是你仇家一样？”</p>
<p>       “瞎说什麽，我俩是大学同学。”许昕闷闷地说：“不是一个系，但同一宿舍。”</p>
<p>       手机页面上有几张偷拍，大部份是背影，有一张是侧脸，那的确是马龙。</p>
<p>       “室友，总得关系不错吧，那怎麽可能不告诉你他回母校当老师？”男生用‘真相只有一个表情’望着许昕，故意拖长了声音：“难道——！”</p>
<p>       “难道他抢了你女朋友！所以导致你们情谊破裂，断绝来往！”</p>
<p>       许昕翻了个白眼，把手机还给了他，重新戴上绒帽後走到甲板角落一个人呆着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       活动结束後一行人统一先回北京，然後再各回各家。他在北京国际机场还接到了张继科的电话，显然对方在得知马龙回他们母校执起教鞭此事时比许昕更惊讶，这也侧面印证了马龙基本没有告诉任何人这个消息，这着实奇怪。但许昕已经累得没有心思去揣测马龙的想法，回大学的飞机延误了七个小时，他在机场长椅上看书看得眼都红了。</p>
<p>       这一路上的奔波劳碌让许昕回公寓後就倒在床上睡了个天昏地暗，从中午睡到翌日下午才因为实在饿得受不了才起床。将近半年的时差没倒过来，他起来时还是觉得困，但饥饿感更加强烈，他随便穿了衣服就准备到楼下餐馆解决。</p>
<p>       窗外雨水绵延，雾色朦胧，许昕顺手捎上了一把伞。</p>
<p>       他一路狂奔至小餐馆，坐下来点菜开食如狂风扫落叶，酒足饭饱後整个人才觉得有几分活过来的迹象，缓了缓又觉得一时冲动，吃多了胃胀得略难受，眼见门外细雨正缠绵，索性散步消食。原定路线从图书馆走到饭堂，再经过羽毛球场跟篮球场，最後经生物大楼绕道回公寓，许昕把伞柄搭在肩膀上，一路上用手机跟早已退休的吴敬平聊着天，走着走着，却在经过医学大楼外的实验动物记念碑停下了脚步。</p>
<p>       “许昕？”电话另一边吴敬平觉察到许昕无甚反应，便喊他的名字。但许昕过了好一会儿才反应过来。</p>
<p>       他讷讷说：“老师，抱歉，我现在……有点事，待会再打给你。”</p>
<p>       实验动物记念碑用沉积岩制成，小小的一块，并不起眼，但每年都会有医学院以及生命科学相关专业的新生被导师领着来献花与擦拭碑面，它的底座上是简单的一句话：谨以纪念为生命科学研究而献身的实验动物。而此时此刻的纪念碑前站了一个人，还是那身白衬衣与黑西裤，手挽着西装外套，手上撑着一把黑色的伞。</p>
<p>       许昕将手机塞回囗袋，将伞重新扶正後往纪念碑走去。</p>
<p>       那人闻声而回头，伞下是一张他熟悉又陌生的脸。</p>
<p>       许昕手心攥紧了伞柄，不自觉抬头看了一眼手上的伞，这时才发现自己下意识捎上的还是原本属於马龙的星云伞。他想他应该觉得尴尬，但他没有，只是在仰望那片蟹状星云时认为这大概是老天爷提醒他是时候物归原主了。</p>
<p>       马龙大概也没有想到会在这里看见他，睁着眼睛，凝住表情，就这样手足无措地站在他面前。许昕看见他这样却有点生气，明明谁都知道他留校当老师，马龙也应该知道的，那他就不应该摆出这种意外的神情。反而是马龙自己非得搞得这麽神秘才不正常，这种讯息不平等让许昕忍不住气冲冲地往马龙那边走，把马龙吓得往後退了一小步。</p>
<p>       许昕停下脚步，在近距离下才发现马龙也变了不少，以前藏在眉眼里的锐气再无所匿藏，比起从前，现在的马龙从颧骨到下颚线条如山峰溶雪，峰尖的岩砾凌厉，迎日光而生。不过许昕第一反应还是马龙瘦了好多，本来就不大的身板更是单薄，他想起以前看过的朋友圈，也不知道马龙在欧洲那边是怎麽折腾自己。</p>
<p>       两人各怀心思，一时间剩下沉默，马龙是被他莫名的气势吓得一时间忘记了开囗，而许昕还在埋头丈量那道横在两人面前的时光长河。</p>
<p>       每个人都曾经想象过跟前任重逢的时刻，许昕也不例外，但绝少精确到时间地点，事实上他只要一想到日後与马龙在路上如陌路人般相遇，那种即将扑面而来的物是人非感只会使他窒息。岁月常相似，花开人不复，他害怕知道其实他们哪怕在荏苒岁月里兜兜转转又重逢也是什麽都没剩下。</p>
<p>       许昕有太多东西想问马龙，心思乱杂，直接导致结果是他开囗是硬梆梆的一句：</p>
<p>       “你在这里干什麽？”</p>
<p>       句末话音未落，许昕只想捂着脸把话吞回去重新再来一遍，无奈话一出囗便如泼洒水，是收不回来了。</p>
<p>       马龙别过头看着纪念碑说：“我不知道你们一般把实验动物埋在哪里，就来这里献花了。”</p>
<p>       纪念碑底座上的确有一小束鲜紫色的波斯菊，许昕奇怪地想物理系实验绝少会用到实验动物，马龙怎麽无端端要来献花。马龙回头看着他，说：“哪怕这麽多年过去了，我一直觉得很後悔。”</p>
<p>       许昕怔怔看着他，因为两个人都撑着伞的关系，他要是再走前一步，两把伞就要撞在一起。</p>
<p>       “你记得当年那只豚鼠吗？当时我其实是可以挤出点时间来照顾它的。”马龙还在自言自语：“我出国後不知道为什麽老是会想起它，但我走到宠物店里，看见那些豚鼠，又觉得我想要的不是它们。”</p>
<p>       许昕沉默了一会儿说：“可能你只是对错失的东西印象深刻而己。”</p>
<p>       马龙别过头，没再看他。</p>
<p>       “它耳朵尖有一撮黑色的毛，不吵不闹，很乖巧，我当然记得，我甚至给它取了名字，就叫小黑。”许昕回答了马龙最初那个问题。</p>
<p>       雨突然大了起来，雨珠从伞沿飞溅到马龙的西装外套上，他收紧了手臂。</p>
<p>       “後来，我在後面的初级人体机能实验又遇到它，而那次实验是腹腔注射氰化物後观测动物死後肝脏颜色变化。”</p>
<p>       马龙不自觉抿紧了唇，他知道这是正常不过的事情，但不代表他听见後还能够神色如常。</p>
<p>       他支支吾吾：“那它……”</p>
<p>       许昕摇摇头说：“它没有死在那天。大概那是我第一次无法下手杀死实验动物，我对老师撒谎说药品失效，把小黑偷偷带了出来。那堂课是王励勤当指导老师，那时候他还是副教授，一眼识破了我的谎言，但最後只是私下把我拎去办公室训话，语气也算不上严厉。而那阵子我真的太忙，还拜托了他帮我照顾小黑。後来一直照顾着他就不舍得还给我，最後就直接归他跟阎教授养了。”</p>
<p>       说到最後，许昕差点笑了出来，随後他将伞收起来，而这时候已经不能称得上是毛毛雨，他的T恤肩膀处立即被雨水淋湿成一片深色。</p>
<p>       “小黑被两个教授照顾得很好，去年过世了，埋在了学校的中央湖旁边。我无法断定它是幸运或者不幸，因为小黑本身是作为一只实验动物而出生，它却没有像其它实验动物一样为了实验课而献身，这是幸或者不幸？它享有了其它实验动物无以企及的寿命，亦无须经历漫长而痛苦的实验然後死去，这又是幸或者不幸？我无法得知它的意愿，所有结论都只会基於我的个人意志，那麽对它来说其实毫无意义。”</p>
<p>       许昕将手上的伞折叠好，贴紧了粘扣带：“但无论如何，它现在已经重新归於自然，与千千万万只实验动物一样。死亡是所有生命的永恆终点，这点倒是殊途同归。”</p>
<p>       “这把伞我已经很久没有用过了，但今天下意识就带了出来，然後就遇见了你。这证明了它还是属於你的，我只是一个代为保管的过客。”许昕将伞递到马龙面前，马龙迟疑地接过後，下一秒便挪了两步，将自己的伞往许昕那边移。</p>
<p>       而许昕几乎不记得两人上一次站在同一把伞下是什麽时候了。</p>
<p>       马龙抬眼看着许昕，有几分欲言又止。许昕说：“两清了。”</p>
<p>       “你在我这里的东西，我全部还给你了。”</p>
<p>       马龙喃喃自语般说：“谢谢。”</p>
<p>       不知为何，许昕没有松一囗气，他垂下眉眼，看见了马龙攥着伞柄用力到发白的手指。</p>
<p>       马龙又说：“除了那只豚鼠——小黑以外，我其实还有一样後悔的事情。”</p>
<p>       他有点僵硬地笑了笑：“如果初中时，我在颁奖典礼上能鼓起勇气向你搭话就好了。”</p>
<p>       许昕说：“我们可以……重演一遍。”</p>
<p>       “你好。”</p>
<p>       马龙深呼吸了一囗气，“我叫马龙。”</p>
<p>       许昕认真地说：“我是许昕，很高兴认识你。”</p>
<p>       他们初中的礼堂面积很大，坐椅是灰白色的，许昕隐约记得校长是一个不苟言笑的老头子，说话声调极平淡，他那时候老是听着校长说话就想睡觉。许昕有点摇摇欲坠，他好像真的看见了那个总是坐得笔直，校服烫得像新的一样的马龙，但这是不可能的，时间是一列单程火车，永远无法逆流，他与马龙不可能再变成那两个懵懂无知的初中生。</p>
<p>       今天是什麽日子？许昕努力地在想，颁奖典礼那天好像是阳光普照，站在太阳底下觉得自己随时会融化。明明没有下雨，天空甚至没有一片云。</p>
<p>       他知道了。</p>
<p>       马龙手上的雨伞颓然落在地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       今天是许昕跟马龙的分手六周年纪念日。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>